ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honoka (Dead or Alive)
How Honoka joined the Tourney Owing to her status as a Japanese schoolgirl, she constantly wears a school uniform including the blazer, as well as a glove that has a winking skull and crossbones logo on the back of the hand. She possesses shoulder length salmon pink hair that is tied into a ponytail on the side (which is always represented as a ball with the same markings as the winking skull and crossbones motif or some variation thereof, save for her certain DLC costumes like Last Getaway New Challengers outfit, which uses a flower instead) as well as reddish eyes and somewhat tanned skin. Her face and overall build (namely her height) is similar to that of Marie Rose, although unlike her, she possesses a significantly large bust. Honoka currently possesses the largest bust out of all the female characters in the series, a direct contrast to her friend and rival, Marie Rose who possesses the smallest bust, which was even the subject of a pun for their Japanese tag team intro. Her bust size had been hinted at in Famitsu prior to her official announcement, where it mentioned that the new girl had "the biggest." Besides her swimwear, she dresses relatively modestly, which could be due to her innocent nature and grandmother's influence. Some of her outfits also contain a cow motif, such as a cow face print on a t-shirt with "milk" written under it, as well as clothes with a cow marking-print and an attached stuffed cow. After high school was dismissed, honoka suddenly received a telepathic message in her head. It came from a ninja named Inoichi Yamanaka. The message was said that there be an awakening of a greater evil, and that she must unite the forces of good to stand a chance. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her forearms up. After the announcer calls her name Bows, then giggles, then raises a finger to her mouth as the camera zooms saying "Here I go!" Special Moves Dragon Fire (Neutral) Honoka swings her right hand down hard, then does two punches with her left hand, then turns swings her right fist and punches hard, knocking her opponent away. Bear Crhas (Side) Honoka yells "Crash!" as she slams her body into her opponent. Tensho (Up) Honoka crouches then does a powerful jumping uppercut. Buffalo Train (Down) Honoko sets her right arm on her left arm and runs forward, slamming the arm into the opponent. Hissatsu-no-Kamae (Hyper Smash) Honoka flares up with energy and gains an increase in attack power. She will not flinch as much. It will wear down after 60 seconds. Thunderous Smash (Final Smash) Honoka flares with power then punches her opponent two times. If she hits, she then does five kicks, then punches the opponent's legs, then chest, then finishes by whipping her breasts, giving a brief slow-motion's the opponent's face then he/she is blown away. Bonus Costumes sunflowerbikini.png|Sunflower Bikini DoALRHonokaCE.jpg|Star Bikini DOA5LR_Honoka_Swim.jpg|Premier Sexy Honoka C_072_16.jpg|Hot Summer Honoka 118.jpg|Macchiato Honoka Sunflower Bikini Honoka's first Bonus Costume is her sunflower bikini from Dead or Alive Xtreme 3. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Honoka. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ooh, you unlocked Honoka's sunflower bikini! Time to garden up opponents!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus once. Star Bikini Honoka's second Bonus Costume is her New Challengers bikini costume from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round. To unlock, one must win 40 matches with Honoka. After the 40th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "In this new bikini, Honoka's gonna be a star!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus twice. Premier Sexy Honoka Honoka's third Bonus Costume is her Premier Sexy bikini from Dead or Alive: Last Round. To unlock, one must get 2,378 ft in Home-Run Contest with Honoka. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Honoka's new bathing suit is already white as snow! Oorah!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus thrice. Hot Summer Honoka Honoka's fourth Bonus Costume is her Hot Summer costume from Dead or Alive: Last Round. To unlock, one must defeat Deathwing in Red Dragon Orders with Honoka after surviving 10 rounds. After Deathwing's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Yeehaw! You got Honoka's summer outfit ready!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus four times. Macchiato Honoka Honoka's fifth Bonus Costume is her Macchiato bikini from Dead or Alive: Last Round. To unlock, one must successfully execute Honoka's Final Smash 30 times. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Moo! Honoka's Mocchiato cow bikini's gonna knock you down!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus five times. Victory Animations #Honoka puts her hands to her mouth and bows saying "I'm sorry." then walks up and holds a hand out continuing "Can you stand up?" #Honoka glows her hands with energy and says "Who am I... so hot...?" #Honoka leans forward and says "Promise me... you won't tell anyone." then moves her hands to her mouth and puts a finger to her mouth. On-Screen Appearance Honoka walks in and bows saying "I'm giving this all I've got!" Trivia *Honoka's rival is Ino Yamanaka's father, Inoichi. *Honoka shares her English voice actress with Kuroyukihime, Inkling Girl and Julis Riessfeld. *Honoka shares her Japanese voice actress with Infernape. *Honoka shares her French voice actress with Lust, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Ana of the Kat and Ana pair (in FMV cutscenes) and Eloise. *Honoka shares her German voice actress with Bonechill and Segmented Crawbster. *Honaka shares her Arabic voice actress with Foxy, Tayuya, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Mei, Shizumaru Hisame, Rolling Turtle, Kotetsu Naoe, Miyu Greer, Infernape, Yugao Uzuki, Elpeo Ple (in the Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple Mobile Suit), Ple Two in the Qubeley Mk-II Ple-Two Mobile Suit), Cassie Cage and Ikaruga. *Honoka shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Dai Goroh, Chan Agi (in Re-GZ), Ulala, Gorebyss, Anri Misugi, Kamika, Princia Ramode, Song and Phoebe. Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume